


This

by matrixaffiliate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixaffiliate/pseuds/matrixaffiliate
Summary: Ron has questions, and Hermione's answers will change everything. A post-Deathly Hallows Ron/Hermione fluff story. One-shot. Everything belongs to JKR.





	This

Ron slammed the door to their apartment and headed for the bathroom. He needed a cold shower and some time to calm down before Hermione got home. He knew he was overreacting, but he couldn't help it. He'd spent the entire day with Sean, a veteran Auror about ten years his senior. Harry had to go and get himself hurt and land Ron with an ass hole interim partner that could only talk about how crazy it was Hermione had settled for Ron.

It didn't help that they'd been married long enough to be past the "honeymoon" stage and sometimes Ron did wonder if Hermione deserved better. She was gorgeous, graceful, brilliant beyond anyone he knew, and as passionate as they come. Why was she with him? He was loud, with a tendency to be immensely dense, and a right nightmare to live with at times. He had to admit it; they were total opposites; so what was keeping them together?

He turned off the water to the shower and dressed in an old t-shirt and jeans. Still feeling tense, he pulled a bottle of water from the fridge, grabbed a Quidditch magazine from the coffee table, and flipped to an article about the Cannons last season, trying to relax while he read on the sofa. After the article, he was feeling mildly better and just in time for Hermione to walk through the front door.

"Hi dear," She smiled as she put her bags down on the entry table. "How was your day?"

Ron shook his head and groaned. "Let's talk about your day instead."

Hermione gave him a sad smile. "That bad without Harry, huh?"

"More so who they gave me till Harry gets to come back, but like I said, let's talk about your day."

Hermione let the matter drop and gave him the details of her day as she rummaged through the kitchen getting things out for dinner. Her story was interrupted periodically with instructions for Ron to chop this or fill that pot or stir that as they made dinner together. Ron rather enjoyed this part of their day, and he lamented the enormous argument that had needed to happen to get him to agree to help out with making dinner every day.

As they sat down together to eat, Hermione put a comforting hand on Ron's thigh. "Who did they give you until Harry gets back?"

"Sean," Ron sighed. "He's been around for the last decade and he's the biggest ass hole in the force."

Hermione frowned. "Is he not listening to you? Or trying to run your cases? He should know better than that, it's against policy."

Ron chuckled, Merlin, he loved this woman! "No, he just was an ass all day." He emphasized the last three words by stabbing his pasta with each one.

Hermione toyed with her fork, her calculating eyes watching him. "From how you're talking about it, he obviously did something to upset you. Sure he's an ass, but you have to deal with worse in your job. What did Sean do, Ron? Why are you so upset?"

He shook his head. "I don't want to upset you as well love." Ron looked at her and forced a smile. "If we move the conversation along then I can put it out of my mind and I'll be fine."

Hermione shook her head. "I spoke with Ginny today, Harry is out for two weeks, so we best help you figure this out today to make the next two weeks easier."

Ron groaned loudly and slumped back in his chair. "If it didn't mean more time with Sean I'd go kill Harry."

Hermione laughed and the sound brought an involuntary smile to Ron's face.

"Come now dear, just tell me what he did and you'll start to feel better about it. Then we can come up with a strategy to help you make it through the next two weeks."

Ron heaved a sigh. "You asked for this love, don't be mad at me about it." He took a drink from his glass and looked out the window as he spoke. "Sean spent the day telling me it was crazy that a witch like you would settle for a wizard like me. And you know he's got a point. You're amazing, Hermione. You're the brightest witch of our age. You're one of the most beautiful too. You could have your pick of any man, and here you are married to a thick head like me."

Hermione sat quietly watching Ron as he stared out the window. "How could he not know?" She wondered internally.

Then Ron turned and faced her. "Really though, Hermione, why me? Why us?"

Hermione smiled as her heart felt like it was growing too big for her chest. "Ron, I know you aren't some made up superhero or prince charming and that you have your flaws. I have my own too. But it's you and it's us because it's what I want. I want this. I want to go through life with you. I'm not looking for some fairytale blissfully perfect romance. I want someone I can turn to when things are hard and know they're going to tough it out with me, somebody I miss when we're apart, somebody I want to kiss when I see them, I want you, Ron. I want us. I want this."

Ron's face was stunned as he listened. She wanted this - him and all his imperfections, their relationship and all its struggles. She wanted it. And he realized he wanted this too. He wanted her and she wanted him, and regardless of the difficulties that's what kept them together, that's what kept them going. A grin broke across his face as he realized that the honeymoon phase ending might be the beginning of the best years of his life, with a woman who loved him and wanted him, even though he wasn’t perfect. And what was better, he loved her and wanted her with all of her imperfections too. As the realizations came crashing down around him he reached over and kissed Hermione his hand caressing her face as he did so. When they broke apart, both wore smiles that stretched wide across their faces.

"Better?" Hermione asked.

"Much. Thank you, I needed to hear that." And he ran his thumb along her cheek. "I love you."

She smiled and brought her hand up to his. "You're welcome and I love you too. Don't let Sean get to you. He's obviously a prick who hasn't had a healthy relationship once in his life. When he goes off, just remember, I want you, I want this."

Ron's smile grew wider and then Hermione laughed as she saw it start to turn into a smirk she knew all too well. "I bet that there's something else you want." And he winked at her.

"Once we finish the dishes, then you _might_ be able to convince me that I want something else." Hermione handed him her empty plate. "You wash, I'll dry."

Ron took her plate, holding onto her hand for a moment and looking into her eyes before standing and heading towards the sink. He wanted this. She wanted this. And that was the one thing that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my FFN account on 10-11-17. I corrected spelling and grammar errors.
> 
> The story was influenced by the song Something Just Like This by Coldplay and The Chainsmokers. I love the song (even if it is getting overplayed on my favorite stations) and I think it fits the reality of most people's real-life love stories well, which is why I like Ron and Hermione together; their relationship feels real to me and less like a storybook. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
